Contact PD/PI: Cooper, Dan M O. OVERALL PROJECT SUMMARY Since 2010, the Institute for Clinical and Translational Science (ICTS) at UCI, a young public university that vigorously supports translational science, has transformed clinical research across our healthcare enterprise. We did so by breaking down traditional academic silos at our university, building robust partnerships in our diverse community, and engendering innovative projects throughout the CTSA Network. Strategies for the next phase of ICTS address significant challenges and unmet needs in healthcare regionally and nationally. Our plans, built on a strong record of accomplishment, include: 1. Workforce Development. We will launch a range of training opportunities that highlight diversity and accessibility, and create pathways to excellence and certification for all ICTS faculty, staff, partners, and trainees. Informatics and quality improvement through continuous learning will be embedded in all training activities. 2. Collaboration and engagement. We will implement training in team science, providing skills to incorporate the perspectives of key stakeholders in clinical research planning. Working with the NCATS Trial Innovation Network, we pilot-tested a Community Engagement Studio training module and will disseminate the program across the network. 3. Integration. To improve the reach of our clinical trials, we will activate UCI teams experienced in recruiting special populations, such as the homeless, babies and children, veterans, the elderly, and the Latino and Asian American communities in our region. Aided by a State of California $30 million infrastructure grant to improve access to health care for underserved children, we engaged national experts in learning health systems research (LHS). We will launch LHS projects on a) improving care for children with chronic diseases and complex conditions, and b) mitigating abuse in the elderly. 4. Methods and processes. We coalesced statistical personnel from across the university and will provide easily accessible consultation for both routine and complex study designs. Stemming from our funded CTSA collaboration innovation award, we will pilot test machine-language analytics for flow cytometry in clinical research and disseminate these approaches across the network. Building on UCI expertise, we will use the Optional Functions to: a) accelerate the use of robotics in rehabilitation for a wide range of diseases and injuries, and b) harness the unrealized potential of school-based physical fitness testing to advance health across the lifespan. 5. Informatics. Our informatics leaders will build research and training programs for a new Clinical Informatics Fellowship and develop clinical research tools for our recently deployed Epic EHR. 6. Diversity. In concert with UCI?s commitment to inclusion excellence, ICTS will build new pipeline programs to enhance learning, collaboration, and career opportunities in CTS for a diverse cohort of trainees. In summary, a major goal of our 3rd funding cycle is to partner with the 3.5 million people in our engaged and diverse communities. We will be a laboratory for translational science, integrating data gathering and evaluation to ?develop, demonstrate, and disseminate? novel research tools across the network. Glossary ACRP Association of Clinical Research Professionals ADRC Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center CAI Center for Applied Innovation CARE-Q UC-wide Consortium for Applied Research Ethics Quality CBMI Center for Biomedical Informatics CCIA CTSA Collaboration Innovation Award CHAMP Child Health Research Acceleration through Multisite Planning CPET Cardiopulmonary Exercise Testing CTTI Clinical Trials Transformation Initiative DTF Domain Task Force HOTTs Health Oriented Translational Teams LHS Learning Health Systems MoTrPAC Molecular Transducers of Physical Activity QbD Quality by Design RAFT Research Acceleration and Facilitation Team RISE Research Infrastructure Strategic Enhancement RCR Relative Citation Ratio RTRN Research in Minority Institutions Translational Research Network S-BPFT School-Based Physical Fitness Testing TBC Team Building Conference THEMES Terminology Harmonization in Exercise Medicine and Exercise Science UC BRAID University of California Biomedical Research Acceleration, Integration, and Development UC ReX University of California Research Exchange Page 149 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Cooper, Dan M